


Keep Your Hands to Yourself

by superheichou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheichou/pseuds/superheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oi, why don’t you try learning something instead of undressing me with your eyes?” Koujaku whispered as Noiz looked up, her green eyes met with red daggers from her lover.</p><p>“It’s just hard, that shirt makes them stand out even more.”</p><p>“You said that yesterday!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Hands to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same AU as Epiproctan's fic "eleven out of ten" and Lapinou's "Study Break", both fics are absolutely phenomenal and everyone should read them, seriously. I hope they don't mind that I used the same AU as them, I wrote this on a whim with like, no planning so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The constant droll of the professor’s words practically lulled Noiz to sleep, her head resting on her arm as she spaced out and absorbed none of the information. She knew most of it anyway. The only thing keeping her awake was the loud scribbling of notes (word-for-word from the professor’s mouth) from Koujaku next to her. Noiz’s mind couldn’t help but wander along with her eyes. She glanced over and down to the tight button up shirt that was constraining her girlfriend’s perfect breasts. Noiz could stare at those round boobs all day, but nothing would be good as kneading them and hearing Koujaku’s soft moans.

“Oi, why don’t you try learning something instead of undressing me with your eyes?” Koujaku whispered as Noiz looked up, her green eyes met with red daggers from her lover.

“It’s just hard, that shirt makes them stand out even more.”

“You said that yesterday!”

“Ehem, Miss. Do you have a question?” The entire lecture hall turned to look at the two, specifically Koujaku who now has a face as red as the school’s flag.

“Ah, no! No, sorry, it won’t happen again.”

Thus the professor went off once more, the time ticking by endlessly until Noiz just couldn’t handle it anymore. The blonde moved her hand out from under her chin and moved it under the desk, setting it lightly on Koujaku’s mid-thigh.

“-Stop.” Koujaku didn’t react as strongly as she normally would have, probably still afraid of being singled out again. However, Noiz squeezed her thigh and moved up even more, kneading the soft flesh that was hiding under Koujaku’s skirt.

“I said knock it off-hah.” Noiz’s palm moved quickly and pressed hard against Koujaku’s panties that cut her off with a quick, subtle intake of breath. The younger of the two took a bit of the pressure off but continued to rub teasingly light, Koujaku’s face growing redder and redder the more her girlfriend teased her.

“Noiz, we’re in a lecture hall with other people, fucking control yourself.” Noiz still ignored her and even took it one step farther and tugged at the waist band of Koujaku’s now damp panties, sliding her hand down and pressing one finger directly on to her swollen clit.

“—Hah!” Koujaku’s squeak was definitely audible this time, her eyes clenching shut as she dropped her pen and bit into her hand.

“Koujaku! Do I need to ask you to leave?” The professor bellowed, making the both of them freeze and stare.

“I-I… I need to go to the bathroom.” Koujaku practically ripped Noiz’s hand out from her underwear and ran out of the room, leaving Noiz with a few damp fingers and a growing problem of her own. Before the professor continued, she stood up and spoke nonchalantly.

“She looked like she was going to get sick, sir. I’m going to hold her hair.” Noiz then promptly stepped out and headed to the closest bathroom.

* * *

 

The creaking of the bathroom door pulled Koujaku away from the constant problem in between her legs. God, why did she have to date such a brat?

“Yo.”

“You- I should punch the shit out of you! What the hell was that about?!” Koujaku felt her blood boiling, not sure whether she wanted to reprimand her girlfriend or just fuck her.

“I was bored. You’re really hot. So I was like “Hey, I’m going to do the thing.”” Noiz spoke nonchalantly, locking the door behind her and moving in closer to her beet red lover.

“Why you—If I wasn’t so horny right now I would beat you up so bad.”

“We haven’t had a fight since freshman year, no you wouldn’t have. Heh, but I’m glad to know I made you horny without trying that hard.” Noiz sported her prize shit-eating grin as she leaned up to Koujaku’s red-tipped ear, “So, do you want me to fuck you or what?”

Noiz’s voice practically dripped with sex, driving Koujaku’s crazy as she pulled her smaller girlfriend closer and grinded her hips against the others.

“So eager.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up! It’s bad enough we’re doing it in a public bathroom.” Koujaku leaned in and pressed a heavy kiss on to Noiz’s parted lips, their tongues entwining inside of each other’s mouths as Noiz’s hands travelled up to grope Koujaku’s round, perky breasts and Koujaku’s hands went directly to Noiz’s ass and squeezed hard. The little squeak against Koujaku’s mouth was enough to bring a smile to her face. There is no one else in the world she would have sex in a bathroom with, she hopes Noiz feels special.

“Noiz, move down.”

“Huh?”

“Your hands… put them where they were earlier.” _How embarrassing._

Noiz happily obliges, she is pretty on edge herself and wastes no time in tugging off Koujaku’s skirt and panties down to her ankles.

“Sit on the sink counter.” Noiz gets down on her knees and tries to lead Koujaku’s body over to the sink.

“Wha—Ew, I’m not putting my ass on that.”

“Well sorry if I don’t have any Lysol for you, but it will feel best if you sit on the sink and I do it there.”

“But… it’s gross.”

“Koujaku, you’re really drying my panties right now.” Koujaku couldn’t help but smile at that comment; a smile which quickly turned into little giggles.

“God, you’re such a loser. Here, I’ll put my skirt under me.” Noiz nodded in approval, not laughing at what she said but definitely smiling at her girlfriend’s pretty laugh. Koujaku slid up on to the counter with her skirt securely under her, a smile still bright on her face as she looked down at her lover. Noiz’s green eyes glanced up at her, one covered slightly by her messy, unbrushed hair. Koujaku loved this woman so much.

“Come here.”

“Huh, you just told me to move down!”

“I know…” Koujaku pulled up her smaller girlfriend and pressed a warm kiss to her lips, running her hand up her soft cheek before pulling away and running her slender fingers through the other woman’s knotty hair.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing… Get back down now. I really—“ Noiz slid her hand over her sex and rubbed firmly, cutting her off once again but this time receiving a moan partnered with a smile, “… want you, Noiz.”

The blonde slid back down to the ground and pulled her girlfriend’s thighs over her shoulders, pressing light kisses all over her inner thighs before finally giving in to what Koujaku wants. Her tongue ran up her length lightly first, earning a relieved sigh from Koujaku and a sharp intake of breath when she flicked her tongue repeatedly against her throbbing clit.

“Oh… god…” Noiz took her clit into her mouth and sucked, Koujaku’s moans getting louder and louder as felt herself getting close already. Koujaku groaned when she felt Noiz’s warm mouth pull away but then squealed when the blonde’s tongue quickly penetrated her, her tongue ring hitting her in all the right spots.

“N-Noiz, fuck!” Koujaku screamed out, not even conscientious of where they were at. Noiz grinned at her intense reaction and continued thrusting her tongue in and out of Koujaku’s warm, slick walls until her jaw couldn’t take it anymore. She pulled out her tongue and replaced it with her finger, curling it around until she found that one spot that had Koujaku’s back arching and her thighs trembling.

“Noiz—I’m gonna c-…” Noiz sucked hard on her clit once again and pressed mercilessly against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her until Koujaku unraveled completely. The older woman chanted her lover’s name like a mantra as she reached orgasm, Noiz pleasuring her until she slumped against the bathroom mirror and couldn’t take anymore.

“Damn, that was intense.” Noiz stood and grimaced uncomfortably at the stickiness in her own panties.

  
“Heh, you’re telling me.” Koujaku hopped off the counter with wobbly legs and grabbed her panties, sliding them up and cringing to the uncomfortable wetness in between her legs.

“I’m going to definitely need a shower when we get out. C’mere, your turn.” Koujaku smiled, dazed from her intense orgasm and was definitely a bit taken aback when Noiz shook her head and stepped away.

“Ew, I’m not going to let you do that to me in a public bathroom.” Noiz smiled smugly, the look on Koujaku’s face absolutely priceless.

“Are you—Are you kidding me?! You gave me shit and now you’re saying the same thing?!”

“… Yep. Hurry and get dressed so we can go back to your dorm,” Noiz stepped forward once again and whispered into her lover’s ear as she did earlier, “I want your mouth on me so bad.”

“You brat!” Noiz headed out of the bathroom ahead of her with a light-hearted laugh as Koujaku struggled to put on her skirt and follow after her.

**Author's Note:**

> shameless promo/ aobaseragecko.tumblr.com


End file.
